


breathe with me

by DumbScribbles



Category: Just Roll With It (Podcast)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Panic Attacks, Pining, Self-Worth Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:21:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28833345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DumbScribbles/pseuds/DumbScribbles
Summary: Taxi steps too close to the ledge, but there is always that same someone there to pull him back.
Relationships: Taxi/Br'aad Vengolor
Kudos: 28





	breathe with me

**Author's Note:**

> jrwi is my comfort podcast and they are my comfort ship aaaaaaaa  
> the settings i chose is from s2e11 or 12, maybe a few VERY vague plot spoilers but if u know then u know (i hope lol)

Taxi doesn't even realize what he's doing. His thoughts wander aimlessly as he sits watch for his friends in the small shack, not particularly comfortable or safe, but the option they had to take. Taxi thinks about the enemy they had just encountered. He flexes his paw as more thoughts crowd his head.

 _Weak, pathetic, you're a burden to them,_ some twisted version of his own voice whispers to him. Taxi feels sick as his breathing begins to speed up. More words fill his mind and create a growing sense of frustration and loathing inside him.

 _In a time of need they'll call for you, but you'll be too weak and they'll die because of you,_ something growls inside Taxi's head. He stands up as panic shoots through his veins. The small room isn't helping, so Taxi opens the door and runs out into the cold night air.

If he had control over his mind, he would've remembered that it was dangerous to be out, or that he might've just woken someone up with his recklessness, but Taxi only finds it harder to think clearly. Maybe it's this place, or just the result of bottling up everything for so long, but he's definitely losing it. He bends over and clutches his head, nearing hyperventilation as his self hatred begins consuming him.

_Why am I like this? Why am I like this? What is wrong with-_

"Mm, Taxi?"

The druid's head whips around as he sees an all too familiar blond emerge from the door he had so carelessly swung open. Taxi hides his face in his paws and turns away, hating the new level of shame that fills his chest. He still can't breathe right.

"Taxi, what… are you okay?"

Why did it have to be Br'aad? Why couldn't it have been Velrisa, who only cared at a distance, or Sylnan, who had the sense to pretend like these things never happened to avoid any more humiliation. Why was it Br'aad, the one who cared too much, and the last one Taxi wanted to let see what a mess he was.

Taxi feels a hand on his back, which gently begins to stroke his fur. He wonders if the blond can feel him trembling. In fact, between his shaking and rapid breathing, Taxi's body feels as weak as his mind, and his legs curl under him. His knees hit the ground, and so do Br'aad's.

"Hey, Taxi, hey, look at me," Br'aad's hushed, worried voice only makes Taxi feel even worse. He always forces his stupid problems onto his friends, makes them worry because he's just too weak to handle things on his own. Taxi keeps his head buried in his hands, unable to look up at the half-elf sitting next to him.

Br'aad has to do it for him, grabbing an arm and pulling it away to reveal half of Taxi's panicked face. Taxi quickly drops the other hand and wraps both arms around his stomach as he continues to fail to breath correctly. He wants to look away when Br'aad crawls over in front of him, but his eyes instinctively lock onto the (pretty looking as usual) blond as his hands are suddenly placed on Taxi's furry shoulders.

Br'aad pulls Taxi in for a hug.

"We're gonna breathe, okay? Breathe with me," Br'aad whispers below his ear. His chest is pressed against Taxi's, so he can feel it as the other man takes in a large breath of air. It takes the tabaxi some time to slow down his breaths, but he's able to match up as Br'aad takes another large breath of air.

_In, out, in, out._

They sit there, Br'aad pressing himself up against Taxi, rubbing his back and whispering small "it's okay"s and "breathe"s into his fur. Taxi still feels embarrassed, but he lets himself sink into Br'aad comforting touch, filling his mind with the other's presence instead of all his intrusive thoughts. His breathing steadies.

Taxi wraps his arms around Br'aad in return. Br'aad hums, and Taxi purrs back. The half-elf is actually practically sitting on top of him, and Taxi starts to feel very, almost uncomfortably warm.

He understands what he feels for Br'aad, at least. Love. Not the type he feels for his mother, or the other party members. It's even a little different than what he felt with Oriana.

Because Br'aad can always do things like this. Pull Taxi away from that ledge, remind him that there are people who believe in him, no matter how stupid he is. It's incredible, but Taxi is so grateful that he doesn't have to feel uncertain when he tells himself that Br'aad cares about him.

He doesn't know how Br'aad's feelings align with his, but he's able to stay content with just having Br'aad by his side, no matter if they're friends or something more.

Eventually, their hug dissolves, and Taxi immediately misses the contact. To his delight, Br'aad grabs his hand, and they stand up together.

Br'aad doesn't say anything, he just gives a fond smile, and that's all that Taxi needs. They go back in together, and for the rest of his watch, Taxi is able to keep himself sane with thoughts of the blond, beautiful half-elf who cares.


End file.
